


Самый лучший

by Aquamarine_S



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S
Summary: Канон: Дозоры, кроссовер с рассказом С. В. Лукьяненко «Мой папа — антибиотик». Завулон тоже решил обзавестись дочерью-Иной, но его надежды не оправдались, дочь не стала Нулевой чаровницей.





	Самый лучший

Алисе десять, и у нее в жизни все так, как хочется. Отец ее любит и всячески балует.

Так получилось, что она вовсе не Иная, а самый обычный человек, с головой, руками-ногами и симпатичными чертами лица. Ей повезло хотя бы в том, что глаза достались отцовские — серые, с чуть заметной синевой у зрачка. Волосы светлые, вьются локонами, и за это Алиса их ненавидит. Ну разве это подходящая внешность для дочки могущественного Темного мага? 

Отец смеется над ее мучениями: над попытками перекрасить волосы в темный цвет, над макияжем а-ля вамп, над ведьминскими чарами-однодневками по изменению внешности — Алисе иногда удается уговорить отцовских фавориток подарить ей немного заговоренной пудры или магического порошка.

Алису печалит тот факт, что она не ведьма, но ее сожаления скорее напускные, чем искренние, просто как дань несбывшимся мечтам отца. А еще Алиса знает, что виновата во всем ее мать. Отец никогда не скрывал, что рассчитывал обзавестись ребенком-Иным, рассказывал, будто приложил массу усилий, чтобы Алиса родилась не просто Иной, а особенной, как по силе, так и по магическим талантам. Но звезды, видимо, станцевали не тот хоровод, а может, кто-то подтасовал карты, и в результате эксперимент не удался.

Отец не скрывает своего разочарования, но это никак не сказывается на самой Алисе — она папина любимица, и этим все сказано. Зато Завулон тщательно прячет от нее все остальные факты про погибшую много лет назад мать. Алиса не знает даже ее имени. От матери ей достались лишь светлые вьющиеся волосы, и Алиса их ненавидит именно за это. Еще она уверена, что никогда не подведет отца, никогда не разочарует, в отличие от безымянной матери.

Конечно, мать во всем виновата сама, как же иначе? Погибла наверняка по собственной же глупости, потому как ни одна порядочная ведьма не рискнула бы прогневить великого Завулона, а значит, не лишилась бы его покровительства. Алиса уверена, что отец у нее самый сильный и справедливый в мире маг. Он глава Дневного Дозора, его боятся, перед ним трепещут. И Алиса безмерно гордится таким отцом.

 

***  
Алиса — обычный человек, но магия окружает ее со всех сторон. Трудно не верить в оборотней, если они приставлены к тебе телохранителями, сложно не восхищаться вампирским князем, когда он обворожительно улыбается только тебе и никому больше, а его чуть наметившиеся клыки поблескивают при скудном вечернем освещении и кажутся ненастоящими, глупо-смешными, как реквизит из ближайшего магазинчика приколов. И по спине лишь тогда пробегает холодок неподконтрольного ужаса, когда Алиса видит, с каким почтением склоняет голову гордый вампирский князь перед Завулоном, как на дне его черных бездонных глаз плещется неподдельный страх. Все правильно, нежить должна бояться, это же ее отец, Великий Темный маг.

Из всего отцовского окружения Алиса не любит разве что ведьм — те слишком быстро сменяются, и она не успевает запомнить их имена. В итоге она их просто нумерует, для удобства. 

Про мать Алисе никто не рассказывает. Эта информация под запретом, а у подчиненных Завулона очень сильно развито чувство самосохранения. И как бы ни хитрила Алиса, сколько бы в отчаянье не грызла ногти, никто ей ничего не говорит. Только виновато улыбаются и разводят руками. Ну ладно, Алиса подождет. Рано или поздно кто-то проколется. Упрямством она пошла в отца.

 

***

— Кто ты? — спрашивает как-то Алиса у Завулона. У нее день рождения, ей двенадцать. Они с отцом гуляют по парку и едят клубничное мороженое. В последнее время отец все время занят и слишком мало уделяет ей внимания. Кипучая ревность скребется разъяренной кошкой где-то внутри. Очень непросто быть любимой дочкой.

— Ты же знаешь, что маг.

— Я не про это. Тебя все уважают. Почему?

Завулон ненадолго задумывается.

— Я — антибиотик. 

Алиса трясет головой, не понимая:

— Антибиотики — это таблетки.

— Дозоры — панацея от различных проблем. Договор был хорошей идеей, не зря же я на него согласился. Теперь Высшие маги имеют право решать, как выгоднее распорядиться человеческими ресурсами, они могут где-то использовать кнут, где-то приманивать жертву пряником. Если я сейчас, например, решу, что тот человек чем-то тебе угрожает, — Завулон кивает на странного садовника, подглядывающего за ними, — на одного сытого вампира в Москве станет больше.

Алиса с обожанием смотрит на отца и не замечает, как сладкая подтаявшая пена от мороженого стекает по ее ладони.

 

***

Отец периодически привозит Алисе всякие интересные и непонятные подарки. Чаще всего это какие-то старинные украшения — амулеты, браслеты, брошки. У всех них один недостаток — это разряженные артефакты. Местами металл почернел и подплавился, а кое-где цветной камешек треснул, но все равно они красивые и сказочно сверкают на солнце. Завулон вскользь упоминает, что все артефакты добыты в честном бою. Алиса улыбается: что в честном, она ни секунды не сомневается.

Антиквариат. Алиса выучила это слово чуть ли не первым, потому что все вещицы старинные, ручной работы, и, кажется, даже хранят частичку магии того, кому когда-то принадлежали. Жаль только, что все владельцы Алисиных безделушек давно мертвы, с ними не поговоришь, не спросишь, в какой стране выкован металл, где камни прошли огранку и какое заклятие было подвешено на данное украшение. Порою Алисе хочется, чтобы у нее осталось что-нибудь от матери, хотя бы браслет или кольцо, что угодно, лишь бы родное. Отец этих ее рассуждений не любит, тут же перебивает и кричит, что они спокойно проживут без подачек Светлых. При чем тут Светлые маги, Алиса не понимает. А переспросить боится. Отец в такие моменты зол и немногословен.

***

Однажды Завулон дарит ей простенькое ожерелье из прозрачных крупных камней, обрамленных серебром. Легкое и дешевое. Алиса даже удивляется, с чего такая странная дрожь у отца в пальцах, когда он передает ей украшение. Но быстро забывает о своих сомнениях, стоит только приложить ожерелье к шее: оно будто оживает, соприкоснувшись с кожей, теплеет. Алиса качает головой: зачем-то снова себе нафантазировала то, чего нет. Только вот отец ведет себя странно: взгляд у него печальный и он недовольно поджимает губы, избегает смотреть на прозрачные камни. Видимо, неприятные воспоминания и ему не чужды. Алиса проводит пальцами по серебру — металл действительно теплый, ей так приятно, это почти то же сродство, про которое так любят талдычить ведьмы. Алиса улыбается своему отражению в зеркале. У нее самый лучший отец в мире. Не смотря ни на что.

— Тебе оно больше подходит, — говорит один из подчиненных отца, когда замечает Алису. Значит, знает историю этого ожерелья, и Алиса сразу оживляется:

— Больше, чем кому?

— Неважно, — отвечает поспешно маг, да таким тоном, что становится ясно — он уже осознал свою ошибку и больше из него не вытянуть ни слова.

Кожу внезапно начинает пощипывать. Приятно так, волнующе. Металл словно ласкает. С такой заботливостью, наверно, мать могла бы обнимать и прижимать Алису к себе. Она тут же себя одергивает: не стоит мечтать о несбыточном.

«Возможно ли, чтобы в ожерелье осталась Светлая магия?» — неторопливо размышляет Алиса, разглядывая покрасневшую кожу на шее. Но отмахивается от глупого беспокойства — отец никогда не дал бы ей непроверенной вещи. То, что магия Светлых может быть опасна, Алиса выучила с самого раннего детства, это был один из первых уроков отца. Но любопытство в ней пересиливает, и потому она не идет к Завулону и не делится своим беспокойством по поводу зуда на коже. Пока это будет еще одним ее маленьким секретом. Так же как и то, что она держит под подушкой фотографию своего кумира — Антона Городецкого.

«Ну и пусть, он Светлый маг, — в который уже раз упрямо твердит себе Алиса, — зато он несколько раз спасал мир Иных, — об этом она в книге вычитала. — А еще он красивый», — фото она нашла в отцовском компьютере и распечатала.

Алиса вздрагивает от мысли, как сильно может разозлиться отец, если вдруг узнает, кем заняты мысли его дочери. Но от этого тайна кажется еще слаще.

 

***  
Через пару дней отец возвращается домой ближе к вечеру: бледный, злой и уставший. Его сопровождают несколько боевых магов, и у Алисы неприятно екает в груди — она понимает, что их ожидают неприятности. 

Маги долго и шумно что-то обсуждают в отцовском кабинете, затем Завулон куда-то звонит и выдвигает малопонятный Алисе ультиматум. Светлым дается на размышления только полчаса.

На Алису никто не обращает внимания, и она от скуки вертится перед зеркалом, разглядывает и так известное во всех подробностях ожерелье. В разговоре взрослых промелькивает фамилия Городецкого, и сердце Алисы начинает бешено колотиться. Она очень надеется, что этот Светлый маг, единственный, которому она, вопреки наставлениям отца, симпатизирует, не пострадает.

«Отец — антибиотик, — убеждает себя Алиса. — Он устраняет только провинившихся. Антон Городецкий не попадет под удар».

Когда истекает срок, Завулон опять куда-то звонит, очень злится, что там не снимают трубку. Стены дома сотрясаются от его еле сдерживаемого гнева.

— Приступайте, — командует он.

И Алисе впервые становится страшно. По-настоящему, до дрожи в коленях. Она пробует незаметно подобраться к отцу, но внезапно вскрикивает от боли: ожерелье впивается ей в кожу, царапает проволочными завитками. Алиса задыхается. Она хочет перехватить и оттянуть тонкую вязь переплетений, но серебро обжигает ей пальцы.

Возле Алисы суетятся, кричат, отец применяет сразу несколько заклинаний, но ничего не помогает. Алиса уже не может кричать, лишь испуганно хрипит, и по щекам бегут предательские слезы.

— Это Нулевая, — догадывается какая-то ведьма. — Ожерелье ее матери, значит, Нулевая может воздействовать на него даже на расстоянии.

— Найдите ее! — приказывает Завулон. Его голос полон холодной ярости, он не переставая перебирает заклинания, но те облегчают дыхание Алисе лишь на пару мгновений.

«Мама! — мысленно кричит Алиса, неожиданно понимая, что отец не всесилен. Ей так хочется верить, что помощь откуда-нибудь придет обязательно. — Мама!»

 

***

Алисе совсем плохо. Отец держит ее на руках, но как только приводят в дом какого-то арестованного — Алиса не разбирает лица, ресницы от слез слиплись, — Завулон передает ее какой-то ведьме. А сам начинает с кем-то раздраженно переговариваться. Алиса ничего вокруг не замечает. Ей больно и обидно. Ожерелье все столь же плотно охватывает горло, дышать получается с трудом, с противным присвистом, но жить хочется, ой как хочется! Поэтому Алисе плевать, что подумают окружающие про ее манеры в общем и про ее свистящие, малоприятные уху хрипы и бульканья в частности. В любом случае, если потом кто-то осмелится Алису дразнить этим, отец всегда сможет наказать грубияна. Это единственное, о чем пока в состоянии думать Алиса. И еще о Городецком. Ей кажется, что будь он рядом, то непременно спас бы, оказался бы умнее отца. И может, даже могущественнее. Алисе совсем не стыдно за такие мысли. И она так сильно увлекается своими мечтами, что не сразу понимает, что мечты стали явью.

Алиса видела Светлых магов только на фотографиях в интернете и в базе данных отца. Они почти ничем не отличаются от Темных. Говорят, у них другие ауры, но Алисе без разницы, аур она не видит вообще. Один раз Алиса как-то разглядывала Светлого перевертыша в отцовском подвале, прикованного цепями к стене, замученного пытками и истекающего кровью. Зрелище было неприятным. А еще запах оказался такой мерзкий, что она тут же уткнула нос в шелковый платок. Но Алиса тогда, вопреки брезгливости, долго и непонимающе разглядывала странные глубокие раны от пыточных заклятий. Она и не подозревала, что магия может применяться для таких неприглядных целей. Потом Алиса ушла так же незаметно, как и попала в подвал. Отец о ее визите не узнал. Или сделал вид, что ему это безразлично. Но с тех пор Алиса не любила перевертышей. Они ей казались слабыми и нежизнеспособными. То ли дело оборотни — у них шкура подпаленной шерстью не воняет, они не клацают жалобно зубами.

Алиса кашляет, возвращаясь из воспоминаний в реальность, и в очередной раз пытается перехватить серебряный жалящий ошейник. По шее уже сочится кровь. Какое неприятное зрелище, наверно. К ней кого-то подводят, звякают цепи, приходится открыть глаза. Алиса удивленно вскрикивает: это Светлый маг, опутанный блокирующими заклинаниями, и она его знает. Знает и именно про него думала. Желая, чтобы он оказался тут.

— Сними с нее это, — приказывает Завулон Городецкому. — Ты отец Нулевой. Значит, сможешь дезактивировать. 

Но Городецкий не торопится исполнить приказ. Он разглядывает Алису. Без ненависти или особой неприязни, просто с отстраненным любопытством. Но Алиса сразу понимает: он не станет помогать.

Тогда она, тихо всхлипнув, попросит:

— Пожалуйста…

Вокруг шумят и кричат, но Алиса неотрывно смотрит лишь в глаза этому Светлому магу, отцу Нулевой волшебницы. Алисе очень хочется жить. Кто виноват, что красивое ожерелье вдруг превратилось в орудие пыток? Кто виноват в противостоянии? Отец? Светлые? Темные? Этот странный Городецкий?

А он в ответ все разглядывает ее, как странную диковинку, почти так же, как сама Алиса недавно — это проклятое ожерелье. Алиса на днях узнала историю этих камней, вычитала из секретного досье, что ожерелье когда-то принадлежало его жене, Светлой волшебнице Светлане Городецкой. И что она погибла, когда вызвала на дуэль Темного мага. Расследование было приостановлено, так как нарушений правил не выявили.

Зрительный контакт Алисы и Городецкого разрывается, потому что мага грубо встряхивают и заставляют дезактивировать ожерелье. Но Антон Городецкий лишь насмешливо улыбается, переключив все внимание на Завулона.

— Если ты не снимешь воздействие, если она умрет...

Алиса не узнает голос отца, настолько сейчас Завулон взбешен и растерян.

— Пожалуйста,— опять тихо просит Алиса. — Пожалуйста…

Что-то в выражении лица Городецкого меняется, почти неуловимо, и он требует освободить ему руки. Светлый подходит ближе под пристальным взглядом Завулона, готового испепелить его в любой момент. И Алиса теперь может в подробностях разглядеть испачканное сумеречной копотью лицо Городецкого: ничего особенного или хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательного, почему она раньше считала, что Антон красив? Рваный, неудачно залеченный шрам пересекает его скулу. И ресницы у него топорщатся неравномерно. А еще он взволнован и смешно закусывает губу. Алиса никогда себе такого не позволяла, даже когда очень сильно боялась, она помнила о манерах, о том, чья она дочь. Городецкий тем временем склоняется к ней и пытается что-то сделать с ожерельем.  
— Почему оно жжется? — сипло спрашивает Алиса. Ей вдруг делается совершенно все равно: выживет она или умрет, убьет после этого отец Городецкого сразу или запытает в своем подвале.

— Алиса, не разговаривай! Береги силы, — приказывает отец. Оказывается, он тоже совсем близко, но почему-то все внимание Алисы сосредоточено только на Городецком.

— Его рук дело, — Антон скашивает глаза на Завулона и странно, почти дружелюбно улыбается. Алиса удивленно моргает. Судя по всему, у Светлого мага ничего не выходит, ожерелье с новым яростным натиском ввинчивается ей в кожу. Алиса охает. — Он не должен был забирать вещь, не принадлежащую ему.

«Ты же можешь позвонить Нулевой, — мысленно кричит Алиса Городецкому. Он должен ее услышать, он же маг, а сил на слова не осталось. Отец всегда ее слышит, значит, и этот должен понять. — Просто позвонить. И Нулевая тебя послушается».

Но в его глазах читается очевидный ответ: это бессмысленно. Что-то очень важное происходит там, за пределами дома, возможно, даже на всех слоях Сумрака одновременно.

«Она откажется?» — опять мысленно говорит Алиса, стараясь не замечать, как отец с силой сжимает ее плечо.

«У тебя ее волосы, — вместо ответа сообщает Светлый, он что-то шепчет. Пытается нейтрализовать агрессивное воздействие, но у него слишком растерянный вид, и Алиса понимает: он не справится. — Сейчас на кону жизнь не только твоя, но и всего Ночного Дозора. А твой отец не желает уступать».

Алиса понимающе кивает. Если отец упрямится, его никто не в силах переубедить. Он не привык проигрывать.

«Кем она была? Моя мама? Ты же сказал, что у меня ее волосы».  
И опять Городецкий не отвечает. Он занят, он раз за разом напрасно применяет свою магию.

«Кто она?» — Алиса из последних сил требует ответа.

Городецкому некогда, он что-то придумал. Неужели у него все-таки получится? Алиса в растерянности прикусывает губу. Она делает то, что никогда себе не позволяла. Ей очень хочется надеяться.

«Кто же она? Скажи мне!» — опять мысленно кричит Алиса, когда раздается чуть различимый щелчок и ожерелье расстегивается.

Отец с зажатым в руке ожерельем тут же уходит в Сумрак, наверно, чтобы его уничтожить, а Городецкого оборотни оттаскивают в сторону. 

«Как ее звали?» — кричит вдогонку Алиса уже вслух.

Городецкого опять опутывают чарами, но он успевает бросить мысленный образ. И Алиса рада, что отца сейчас нет рядом. Светловолосая волшебница. Высшая Светлая. Алиса знает, кто это. Это Светлана Городецкая, погибла восемь лет назад. Убита Завулоном, потому что сама вызвала его на магическую дуэль. Мать Великой Нулевой волшебницы. И значит, получается, что… 

— Мама, — тихо шепчет Алиса и вдруг понимает, что Нулевая приходится ей старшей сестрой. 

Алиса ненавидит Светлых. Ее приучили к этому. Алисе каждый день напоминали, что во всех бедах виновата ее мать, но почему-то забывали сказать, что у Алисы есть родственники на стороне Светлых. Алиса вычитала в одной заумной книжке, что родственники — это очень важно. И получается, что Алису лишили выбора. 

Она не замечает своих слез. 

Алиса почти слышит, как с противным хрустом разлетается вдребезги ее мир. 

Противостояние Темных и Светлых не знает границ. 

Алиса не понимает, Темная она или Светлая, она не уверена, что ей вообще найдется теперь место среди Иных. 

Когда-то Алиса считала, что ее отец самый лучший в мире. Когда-то она верила, что обезвреженные артефакты, приносимые им, добыты в честном бою. 

Когда-то Алиса побоялась бы позвонить Нулевой волшебнице и предложить себя в качестве заложницы для установления перемирия.

А сейчас… 

Сейчас она просто тянется к оброненному Городецким телефону и нажимает на вызов.


End file.
